familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1820s
Events and trends *Nationalistic independence helped reshape the world during this decade: **Greece gains independence from the Ottoman Empire in the Greek War of Independence (1821-1827). **Several countries declared their independence from Spain and Portugal: ***The Republic of Gran Colombia under President Simón Bolívar (1819 - 1828) expands over South America ***Mexico (1821) ***Brazil (1822) *The United Provinces of Central America were formed in 1823. *United States (1825) The Erie Canal opens - passage from Albany to Lake Erie and the Ohio and Erie Canal is dug to extend settlement access and commercial traffic to the Ohio River. *Temperance movement emerges in U.S. * Americo-Liberians begin to settle in the Colony of Liberia with the support of the American Colonization Society World leaders * Emir Dost Mohammad Khan (Afghanistan) * Supreme director José Rondeau (Argentina) * Acting supreme director Juan Pedro Julián Aguirre y López de Anaya (Argentina) * President Bernardino Rivadavia (Argentina) * President Vicente López y Planes (Argentina) * General Manuel Dorrego (Argentina) * General Juan Manuel de Rosas (Argentina) * Emperor Francis II (Austria) * Chancellor Klemens Wenzel von Metternich (Austria) * Sheikh Sulman ibn Ahmad Al Khalifah (Bahrain) * Sheikh Khalifah ibn Sulman Al Khalifah (Bahrain) * Administrative leader Tendzin Drugdra (Bhutan) * Administrative leader Choki Gyaltshen (Bhutan) * President Simón Bolívar (Bolivia) * President Antonio José de Sucre (Bolivia) * President José María Pérez (Bolivia) * President José Miguel de Velasco (Bolivia) * President Pedro Blanco (Bolivia) * President Andrés de Santa Cruz (Bolivia) * Emperor Pedro I (Brazil) * Sultan Muhammad Kanzul Alam (Brunei) * Sultan Muhammad Alam (Brunei) * Sultan Omar Ali Saifuddin II (Brunei) * King Ang Chan II (Cambodia) * President Bernardo O'Higgins (Chile) * President Agustín Eyzaguirre (Chile) * Provisional triumvirate of the three provinces Congreso de Plenipotenciarios (Chile) * Interim Supreme Director Ramón Freire (Chile) * Acting Supreme Director Diego José Benavente (Chile) * President Manuel Blanco Encalada (Chile) * President Francisco Antonio Pinto (Chile) * President Francisco Ramón Vicuña (Chile) * President José Tomás Ovalle (Chile) * Emperor Daoguang (China) * President Simón Bolívar (Greater Colombia) * King Frederick VI (Denmark) * Governor Muḩammad ‘Alī (Egypt) * Emperor Iyoas II (Ethiopia) * Emperor Gigar (Ethiopia) * Emperor Baeda Maryam III (Ethiopia) * President José Cecilio del Valle (Federal Republic of Central America) * President Manuel José Arce (Federal Republic of Central America) * President José Francisco Barrundia (Federal Republic of Central America) * King Louis XVIII (Restoration France) * King Charles X (Restoration France) * Governor Ioannis Kapodistrias (Greece) * King Henri Christophe (Haiti) * President Jean Pierre Boyer (Haiti) * Pope Pius VII * Pope Leo XII * Shogun Tokugawa Ienari (Japan) * Khan Omar Beg (Kokand) * Khan Mohammed Ali (Kokand) * Emperor Sunjo (Korea) * Emir Jaber I Al-Sabah (Kuwait) * Emperor Agustín de Iturbide (Mexico) * President Guadalupe Victoria (Mexico) * President Vicente Guerrero (Mexico) * President José María Bocanegra (Mexico) * President Pedro Vélez (Mexico) * Sultan Slimane (Morocco) * Sultan Abderrahmane (Morocco) * Padshah Akbar II (Mughal Empire) * Fath Ali Shah of Qajar dynasty (Persia) * King Frederick William III (Prussia) * Maharaja Ranjit Singh (Punjab) * Emperor Alexander I (Russia) * Emperor Nicholas I (Russia) * King Victor Emmanuel I (Sardinia) * King Charles Felix (Sardinia) * King Rama II (Siam) * King Rama III (Siam) * King Ferdinand VII (Spain) * Pasha Yusuf Karamanli (Tripoli) * King George IV (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland) * King William I (United Kingdom of the Netherlands) * President James Monroe (United States) * President John Quincy Adams (United States) * Emperor Minh Mang (Vietnam)